pndncsuswfandomcom-20200213-history
Xfchjbj
By having a Dragon Lacrima implanted into his body, Erik obtained the ability to use this Magic. It grants him the power to produce poison from his body and to consume the one produced from external sources to heal and strengthen himself, which, as a result, grants him immunity from poison. The poison that he produces from his skin is so corrosive that it is said to be able to decay all that it touches, but can also act after a given amount of time: Erik stated that its effects are first visible in a progressive weakening of the victim's body, which then results in death.66 Poison Dragon's Twin Fang (毒龍双牙 Dokuryū Sōga): Erik moves his arms forward in a cross, forming a very large amount of poison in two massive waves shaped like fangs, which he uses to attack his opponents with great blunt force.67 In the anime, this spell was portrayed differently, with the generated poison being split in many elongated, snake-shaped masses, which all move towards the opponent at once.68 Poison Dragon's Roar (毒龍の咆哮 Dokuryū no Hōkō): Erik's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of poison. Erik quickly gathers and releases poison from his mouth in the form of deadly, poisonous stream that, when it makes contact with the target, injects a lethal virus into their body that slowly weakens them and restricts their movement before ultimately killing them.69 Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust: Erik generates a wave of poison, shaped like a large-fanged snake head, and sends it towards the target, stopping their incoming attacks by having the wave "bite" them.68 Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw: Erik jumps in the air and, when he is upside down, gathers poison on his legs and kicks the opponent while rotating. This spell is highly reminiscent of the Dragon's Claw Spells employed by several other Dragon Slayers.68 Poison Dragon's Scale Poison Dragon's Scales Poison Dragon's Scales: Erik swings his arm, generating a very large number of scale-shaped masses of poison, which are rapidly sent flying at the target in consecutive reprises.68 Poison Dragon's Guard: Erik moves his arms forward in a cross, creating a large shield of poison that defends him from the enemy's attacks, and, at the same time, gives him the opportunity to counter without fear of being intercepted.40 (Unnamed) Poison Dragon's Crushing Fang: Erik attacks with a poisonous open-hand,70 striking with his finger-tips71 from which poison mist trails.68 (Unnamed) Poison Dragon's Grip Strike: Erik grabs hold of his target with one hand and releases a burst of poison from it at point-blank range.72 (Unnamed) Poison Dragon's Sharp Horn: Erik punches his target then releases a burst of poison at point-blank range, which causes poison damage and burns.73 Sound Magic: Erik has the uncanny magical ability to hear a person's very soul, allowing him to tell if they are scared, what are they going to do next, and even allow him to hear their thoughts.16 This ability is so accurate that it was actually confused as mind reading. With it, Erik was able to foresee all of the attacks performed against him and react accordingly, evading them without effort. His use of this Magic is so great that he was still able to counter each of Natsu's moves even when he tried to hide his thoughts. Though this only seems to work when the person's "voice" he is listening to is thinking, or has memories.74 The Magic can also act as a doubled edged sword, as high pitched noises, such as Natsu's scream, can affect him greatly.75 By sacrificing his right eye's sight, he was able to use this Magic offensively, mostly by emitting strong sound waves.11 Sound Wall Sound Wall being used on Natsu Sound Wall: Erik manipulates the sound in his immediate vicinity into a wall of pure pressure, which simultaneously protects him and destroys portions of the surrounding area.12 Sound Palm: Through touch, Erik transmits a very powerful sound wave from his palm to the target's body, sending them flying